Si tu lo dices Tobi
by nosight
Summary: Tobi ama tener su cereal favorito. Y cuando el tesorero llega de hacer las compras, recibira un pago mejor que el dinero. La genialosa historia de Tobi...y su amante xD contiene lemon! MadaraxHashirama


**Holap! 0w0 wueno no es mi pareja favorita xD pero de la nada se me ocurrio y me gusto como quedo ^^ ojala y tambien sea de su agrado, tiene humor y lemon xD**

Un enmascarado corría a todo lo que daba su cuerpo. Ya que acababa de llegar el tesorero de la organización con las bolsas de la despensa y como hace semanas le habían prohibido ir con él. Según esto porque Tobi se había gastado todo el presupuesto en montar el caballito de juguete que se encontraba fuera del supermercado

Pero sin perder la fe, bajaba las escaleras con prisa, husmeando en cada bolsa de papel algo dulce o que por lo menos, algo que fuera para él. Continuo su labor mientras el de ojos verdes, se sentaba a un lado de éste para leer con tranquilidad el periódico

El pelinegro continuo con su "misión", la cual, logro con éxito

-¡Kakuzu-san! Tobi le debe un favor-

-¿Así? ¿Y porque?-Cuestiono el castaño sin perder la vista del papel

-¡Compro el cereal favorito de Tobi! Y como los chicos buenos, no deben nada, se lo pagare-

-Bueno, siendo honesto quería traértelo hoy. Pero si quieres pagármelo adelante-

-Pero Deidara-sempai se ha llevado todo mi salario, se lo agradeceré de otra forma-

-No acepto cuerpomatic, me he quedado casi en la quiebra por eso-

-No, no Kakuzu-san, Tobi es un buen chico-Corrigió el enmascarado, tomando siento a un lado del mayor

-¿Entonces?-

-Tobi le contara un secreto-

El tesorero alzo la vista de su tan entretenida lectura, de hecho, le importaba poco lo que dijera el otro. Pero no había nadie más en la cueva y no era que quisiera quedarse solo con él pero cada día se aprendían cosas nuevas

-Un secreto he-Tomo un poco de interés el moreno, era Tobi, pero quien mejor que el subordinado de Zetsu para saber algo bueno-Acepto-

-Entonces escuche bien, que Tobi le contara-Pauso para hacer algo de drama-De su amante-

-Flash back- Narrado por Madara Tobi

El pelinegro regresaba de un largo y duro entrenamiento. No llevaba puesta su camisa y limpiaba su sudor con una pequeña toalla que cargaba alrededor su cuello

Esperaba llegar a su guarida y ser reprochado por su gran "rival". Quien como cada día, insistía que descansara un poco y dejara de torturarse con tanto esfuerzo hacia su cuerpo

-Te odio Hashirama-Dijo para si mismo el Uchiha

-Yo tambien te quiero Madara-Sorprendió el mayor al otro lanzándose sobre su espalda

Tratando de no verse sorprendido, el de ojos rojos soltó un suspiro, molesto por las ridículas palabras del Hokage

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?-Pregunto el menor tratando de deshacer el abrazo del mas alto

-Tardabas mucho-Respondió Hashirama aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura del otro-Además ¿No puedo ver como mi novio entrena?-

-Es para patearte el culo y matarte de una vez-Sonrió triunfante, regalando una seductora mirada a su pareja

-No creo que sea posible. Siempre perderás y te quedaras conmigo por siempre Mada-chan-Corrigió el moreno, comenzando a repartir un par de besos sobre la espalda de éste

Convencido por los mimos, el menor tomo las manos del castaño para recorrer su pecho despacio. Quien al notar esto volteo al pelinegro para luego besarlo con suavidad sobre sus labios, profundizando de este modo el beso

Hashirama rodeo con sus brazos la cadera del Uchiha, pegando de este modo su cuerpo al otro. Pero fue grande su sorpresa al verse acorralado por Madara, que lo empujo hasta el árbol detrás suyo y sujeto cada una de sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole de este modo moverse

-No te preocupes Hashirama, dolerá un poco pero después te sentirás en la gloria-Susurro el de la piel clara, lamiendo el cuello del mayor con hambre

Éste, en cambio, sonrió de lado mientras veía al menor con lujuria. Pagaría caro por esto. Le gustaba ser humilde y pacifico, pero en ningún momento dócil

El ojirojo levanto su rostro mirándolo fijamente al hokage, consiguiendo sonrojándose intensamente. Y sin perder tiempo el menor coló su mano por debajo de la camiseta del mayor

Sin embargo, fue detenido por el moreno. Quien en un rápido movimiento se libero de tal agarre, tumbando al otro sobre el suave pasto. Lo jalo con delicadeza, levantando únicamente la cadera de éste, aprovechando tambien para atrapar ambas muñecas con su mano libre

-No es típico de los Uchiha atacar en momento de debilidad, cariño-Dijo el mayor con gracia mientras peinaba con gracia el rebelde cabello de Madara, coloco toda esa melena hacia su lado derecho-Seré yo quien te de placer a ti-

Así fue como Hashirama continuo deleitándose de su mayor tentación. Comenzó a repartir diminutos pero suculentos besos en el cuello de éste, quien no dejaba de moverse y maldecir por la injusta posición en la que se encontraba

Para él era humillante. Se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo, con su cara adornada por un rojo intenso con su trasero expuesto a cualquier pervertido, aun cuando éste fingiera demencia y se hiciera pasar por el mas inocente de todo Konoha

-Si te sigues moviendo te dolerá-Inquirió el castaño, sin dejar de besar y a la vez lamer su espalda

Para continuar con su recorrido, el mayor opto por deshacer su agarre de las manos del pelinegro y dejarlas libres. Curiosamente Madara no hizo nada, de hecho, permaneció quieto y acomodo sus brazos en cada lado de su rostro, sujetándose con fuerza del pasto, arrancando varios de estos de la tierra

El hokage al notar esto, no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por aquel extraño y sereno comportamiento del otro. No continuaría así, no mientras el Uchiha pareciera un inerte cadáver o una victima de violación

-Eres tan lindo-Alago el Senju poniéndose de pie-Vamos, arriba Madara-

El menor obedeció sin dar respuesta alguna, mas inflo sus cachetes en señal de desagrado. Odiaba con todo su ser que Hashirama le superara en fuerza y éste pudiera dominarle las veces que quisiera. Pero al igual que muchas veces, habían conseguido herir ese delicado corazón de pollo que tenia su amante, evitando de cierto modo, ser desvirgara. Así eran los Uchihas, no había modo alguno de quitarles esa gran terquedad

-Sabes-Hablo el dueño del sharingan-Podrías convencerme de tomarme unos minutos de descanso para comer contigo o comerte a ti, lo primero que surja-

Sin dejar de mirar esos rojos ojos fijos y estando totalmente sonrojado, el castaño soltó un suspiro. Su problema era cumplir cada capricho que Madara deseara. En realidad añoraba poseer aquel perfecto cuerpo para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, en ningún momento lo hacia con el afán de humillarlo o ganar el papel de dominante. Y para su mala suerte, cada vez que complacía al pelinegro con ser él quien era el sumiso. Éste simplemente lo embestía sin control alguno, lastimándole la mayoría de las veces

Pero allí estaba de nuevo su conciencia, recordándole que no fingiría no saber lo que pensaba el menor… ¡Al demonio! Le haría el amor a ese niño mimado. Sin violencia, sin obligaciones pues estaba completamente seguro que le haría sentir el mayor placer posible

-Te convenceré, ya lo veras -Susurro Hashirama antes de lanzarse a la boca del ojirojo y comenzar a devorarla por completo-No hay nada que no pueda hacer-

Había pegado al menor contra el árbol y disfrutaba de esos suaves labios. Reafirmo su agarre a la cintura del otro, quien con rapidez quitaba aquel complejo traje que portaba el moreno. Una vez logrado, no perdió oportunidad para recorrer ese bien formado abdomen

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos llenos de besos y caricias. El pelinegro se resbalo lentamente por el tronco del árbol, quedando sentando sobre este y sus piernas algo separadas, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con su pareja. Le hizo una seña para que éste se acercara aun más de lo que ya estaba

Colocándose de rodillas y algo intimidado por la sonrisa tan suspicaz del Uchiha. Hashirama se acerco nuevamente hacia la boca de éste, creyendo que se trataba de un beso, pese que en la posición que había adaptado revelaba otra cosa específicamente "Su más ardiente deseo"

Pero al parecer, no eran exactamente los planes del ojirojo. Accedió a besar al castaño, deteniéndose enseguida y tomando al mayor por el mentón, obligándolo de este modo a mirarlo

-Chúpalo-Ordeno Madara con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria

_-Interrupción del flash back-_

-Quieres que te crea que el primer Hokage. El mismo al que yo me enfrente. ¿Sea la perra de ese tal Madara?-Pregunto un sorprendido tesorero

Quien había intervenido ante la inspiración del enmascaro. No era que no le creyera, pero al menos que tuviera la decencia de saltarse las escenas explicitas de aquel sujeto que nunca consiguió matar

-Kakuzu-san no interrumpa a Tobi-Soltó el lollypop dando un fuerte suspiro- Y claro que fue así. No seria la primera vez que Madara-san se cogía a ese infeliz-

-Esta bien-Dijo el ojiverde fingiendo la menor importancia-Continua Tobi que me estoy aburriendo-

La verdad, era que los dos tenían subidos los colores en sus rostros, de no ser porque los mismos portaban mascaras, darían a notar lo excitante que estaba el relato del infantil "Tobi"

-Bien, ¿En que se había quedado Tobi?-Recordó el pelinegro-Oh si la mejor parte, entonces….-

_-De vuelta al flash back-_

Hashirama movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con pequeños movimientos, repasando una y otra vez su lengua sobre el endurecido miembro del menor. Mientras éste, alzaba la mirada dejando salir uno que otro jadeo, para él la manera en como el castaño se lo hacia, era un don y cualquier otro lo reconocería, de no ser por que él mismo los asesinaría antes que alguien pensara en tocar a su Senju

-Ahh-Gimió sin mucha voz Madara, sintiendo como el mayor metía cada vez mas su miembro

Por la mente del moreno pasaban pensamientos de cometer un asesinato contra el Uchiha. No es que no le gustara hacer disfrutar a éste, pero el muy desgraciado lo obligaba a mirarlo cada vez que él se lo hacia. Echándole en cara quien era superior y quien mandaba. Aun cuando la realidad era otra. Era la primera vez que se quejaba por ser una persona de bien

Una gran idea llego a su mente, deteniendo su "trabajo" y mirando mas arriba de lo que su vista le permitía. Haciendo enfurecer al portador del sharingan

-Hola hermosa ardilla, perdona si te hemos molestado-Dijo Hashirama con su típica alegría

El pelinegro bufo molesto, vaya momento para salir con su estúpido amor por la naturaleza, ni siquiera tenia la intención de limpiarse los hilos de su pre-semen que tenia por toda su barbilla

-Deja de hablar con ese animal y sigue con lo que hacias-Volvio a ordenar Madara, demostrando la poca paz pero su gran erección que necesitaba ser atendida

-Llegando a casa podrás darte una ducha helada, siempre funciona-Se limito a contestar el mayor, sin dejar de apreciar al encantador mamífero

-Jodete, lo que quiero es que termines de hacer lo que hacías-

-No quiero moleste a golpes Hashirama, te lo advierto-

-¿Porque? Sabes que terminare ganándote y puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo-

No hubo respuesta por el pelinegro, aun cuando gritara por dentro, sabia a la perfección lo que exigía por derecho su amante. Éste siempre le consentía y cumplía cada capricho suyo, en comparación de él, su castaño era todo un caballero. Además de que le había prometido que alguna vez seria el que mandaría. Y un Uchiha siempre cumple su palabra. Era eso…o soportar su potente erección, la cual comenzaba a dolerle

-Esta bien, tu ganas-Acepto desviando la mirada con sus enrojecidas mejillas-Serás el seme-

Algo perplejo pero en todos sus sentidos, el mayor volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente, con mas entusiasmos esta vez. Tomo ese gran trozo de carne y lo metió de un solo golpe a su boca

Queriendo sentir más, el ojirojo tomo por los cabellos al otro, marcándole el nuevo ritmo, que era mas rápido, que deseaba sentir. No le importo recibir como respuesta un gruñido por parte del moreno. Solo le importaba terminar en esa dulce boca que estaba a su merced

Sintiendo el orgasmo, el pelinegro apretó los cabellos castaños de su amante para luego correrse. Retiro la mano que se encontraba sobre la cabeza del otro, dejándolo incorporarse de esa incomoda posición

-Eres un idiota Madara, me estaba ahogando-Reprocho el mayor dejando caer por su boca la sustancia pegajosa

Las ropas ya estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, hacerlo al aire libre no era típico de ellos. Pero al fin y al cabo no había quien habitara a kilómetros de allí. Ese lugar era exclusivo de los dos

Ambos presentes se encontraban exactamente en la misma posición, solo que esta vez el castaño se había acomodado entre las piernas del ojirojo, dándole la vista perfecta hacia su estrecha entrada. Hashirama le ofreció tres dedos al pelinegro, haciéndole saber lo ansioso que se encontraba. Pero este solo hizo su mirada a un lado, teniendo su orgullo en alto como siempre

El Senju dio un suspiro por la terca actitud del otro y el mismo lambio sus dedos. Creyendo que estaban lo suficientemente ensalivados, los retiro de su boca para adentrar uno en uno por la virgen entrada del pelinegro, quien solo dio un leve grito como signo de dolor e incomodidad

-Relájate, pronto pasara-Intento calmar el mayor

-Mierda…Tu solo mételo de una buena vez, no soy una princesa como tu-

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras, Hashirama continuo, con un poco más de prisa, pues su palpitante miembro pedía a gritos profanar aquella suculenta piel. Despacio saco sus dedos y los remplazo con su masculinidad, con un paso lento y después entro de un solo golpe

-¡Ah! Demonios…no te muevas-Pidió Madara con una mueca de dolor

-No te preocupes, iré muy despacio-Reconforto el mayor, dando ligeros besos por toda la cara

Fue el Uchiha quien comenzó a mover sus caderas queriendo sentir más. Entendiendo este mensaje, el moreno comenzó con las embestidas, aumentando la velocidad conforme el placer inundaba su cuerpo

-Me encantas…estas tan estrecho-Confeso Hashirama saliendo y volviendo entrar a aquel cuerpo

-Ahh…más fuerte-

Los gemidos del ojirojo eran música para el mayor, quien obedecía cada orden que éste le diera. A tal grado que lo único que se escuchaban eran los excitantes jadeos de Madara y su cuerpo golpear con el otro

-Ahh…bésame…ahh-Ordeno el menor más que pedir a su pareja

-No…resistiré mucho…-Dijo antes de obedecerlo y besarlo con locura

El castaño sintió como Madara tambien llegaba a su final, era obvio que jamás lo admitiría, pero él sentía su miembro se sofocaba en ese apretado lugar. Lograría unas embestidas más antes de correrse

Y así fue, pues al sentir como el semen del pelinegro manchaba su estomago y su propio abdomen, haciendo sentir presionado su intimidad en esa estrecha entrada. No tardo en comerse y terminar dentro de él

-Ahh…mas te vale que no se te vaya haciendo costumbre-Dijo aun jadeante el Uchiha

-Yo tambien te amo Madara-chan-Respondió sonriente el mayor, pegando su frente con el mencionado

_-Fin del flash back-_

-Y así fue como paso todo Kakuzu-san-

El tesorero no sabia como responder, seguía agradeciendo el echo de portar una mascara que hasta ahora, no revelaba el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su nariz

-Bueno, Tobi pago su deuda-Hablo nuevamente el enmascarado-Tobi se tiene que ir, le ha surgido un problemita haya abajo jeje-

El disque inocente niño tomo su caja de cereal dispuesto a correr a su recamara y arreglar asuntos "personales" como la erección de entre sus piernas

-Espera Tobi-Llamo el castaño

El menor lo miro con atención, curiosamente Kakuzu le recordaba a su hokage, algo de confianza por lo menos con toda la bola de lunáticos que habitaba esa cueva

-¿Si Kakuzu-san?-

-Tengo un chocolate ¿Lo quieres?-Pregunto el ojiverde enseñando el codiciado dulce

-Seguro ¡Tobi amaba el cereal…y los chocolates!-Exclamo alegre el lollypop tomándolo de las manos del otro-Ahora Tobi le debe otra cosa-

-Otra de esas historias no me caerían mal-

_¡Paff! Azotaron la puerta_

-Joder rubia fue un accidente que te cayeras de tu puta ave-Menciono el albino llegando con los únicos dos presentes

-¡Fuiste tu quien me empujo hum! Si no fuera por Sasori no danna estaría muerto de seguro-Contesto molesto el artista a su lado

-Lo siento Kakuzu-san-Se disculpo el enmascarado-Pero Tobi se lo agradecerá en otro momento-

-Esta bien-Menciono el tesorero sin queja alguna

-Esta vez sabrá por que la venganza para un Uchiha es prioridad-Agrego Tobi antes de dar brincos saliendo del lugar-Shalalala Tobi es un buen chico-

-Que tipo tan mas raro-Dijo el jashimista sentándose encima del moreno-Nee Kakuzu-chan, hice un par de compras con la rubia y el imbécil de Pinocho-

-¿Volviendo a gastar mi dinero Hidan?-Pregunto el tesorero, conociendo la respuesta, necesitaba paciencia para entender a su insensato novio

-Algo así-Respondió el peligris bajando la capucha del mayor y robándole un rápido beso-¿Todavía aceptas cuerpomatick?-

-Por ti, toda la vida Hidan, toda la vida-

**jeje hasta aqui quedo xD no duden q habra una continuacion 0w0 muajajajajaaa**

**comenten porfavor w se les agradece**

**aioss! ^^  
**


End file.
